


Breezango Compilation

by PBZ



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Ballroom Dancing, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling asleep on a stranger, Fluff, M/M, Stranded Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBZ/pseuds/PBZ
Summary: A collection of short stories about Breezango. So far there's one where Breeze learns how to dance so they can do an entrance inspired by Fandango's old ballroom dance entrances; there's one where they meet for the first time when Tyler Breeze falls asleep on Fandango on a bus ride, and there's one where Tyler Breeze gets the handsomest guy in the bar to pretend to be his boyfriend.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I made this account pretty much in case anyone else was curious about stuff that I would never post on my tumblr account. 
> 
> I want to read content that barely exists but I’m not much of a writer so I summarize scenarios I think of to send to my friends. I've been trying to rewrite them so they're more coherent. Many of these were discussions/collaborative efforts so shout out to the Breezango Chat for being filthy enablers who I love.

**Table of Contents:**

  1. Table of Contents - You are here
  2. The Dance Entrance One - Tyler Breeze approaches Fandango with the idea of learning to do one of Fandango’s ballroom dancing entrances. Things escalate when Shane McMahon gets involved.  
(2,000 words: fluff, their relationship isn't directly addressed but sort of clicks in by the end?)
  3. The Bus Stop AU - Tyler Breeze falls asleep on Fandango on a bus (800-some words: AU where they haven't met yet)
  4. The Bar One - Tyler Breeze gets the handsomest stranger in the bar to pretend to be his boyfriend for a little bit (750-ish words: AU where they haven't met yet)



I will be adding to this as I edit things. I have a bunch more but they're kind of messy and hard-to-read in their present state.

 


	2. The Dancing One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Breeze approaches Fandango with the idea of learning to do one of Fandango’s ballroom dancing entrances. Things escalate when Shane McMahon gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is set in the vague late-spring/early-summer of 2017

Tyler is acting a bit evasive one evening and seems to want to ask something.

Eventually Fandango gets it out of him. Breeze had watching some old matches he'd already seen before on the Network and got reminded of how beautiful Fandango's old entrances were and how he had been absolutely _dazzled_ by him. He wanted to learn to do an entrance like that with Dango.

He gains some confidence as he's explaining, because like imagine - that entrance with the most gorgeous partner; it would be _magical_.

And of course Dango agrees. His tag partner can be pretty self-absorbed at times and suddenly he’s taking an interest in one of his passions and is willing to learn? He’s not exactly going to look at that gift-horse’s weird, terrifying teeth.

 

Although Breeze has rhythm on the runway, dancing was an entirely different catwalk.  
He gets a little more comfortable as he slowly got the hang of memorizing basic moves under Fandango’s watchful eye and gentle criticism. Until Fandango starts to dance _with_ him.  
Tyler won’t admit to being a bit flustered, and perhaps a bit nervous (but only because of how different their skill levels are, obviously).

 

Breeze is getting frustrated with himself when he keeps falling out of sync with Fandango, and doing steps in the wrong order, and sometimes just getting them completely wrong.

As he's losing motivation, Fandango reassures him that it'll just take practice, like when they were just getting started as a team. Dancing’s like tag team wrestling: they have to coordinate their movements to complement each other to put on a good show and trust that their partner will be where they need to be to pull it off. It takes time to get the hang of it and to get that kind of synchronization. The pep-talk is littered with some fake science “facts” to make it sound cleverer.

Breeze is once again determined (and dazzled by Fandango's smarts in real and fake knowledge) and they get the basics down to a science (probably a real science). And over the course of more practice sessions they incorporate those basics into the fancier moves and their transitions. Unlike Dirty Dancing, they have no problems with doing any lifts since they do that kind of shit all the time.

* * *

The rest of the roster has no idea what they're preparing. Or that they're necessarily preparing anything. Some guess that there might be something up since their friendly locker room fashion cops have been more unusual and confusing lately.  
Anyone who’s asked whether there’s anything going on with them has been deflected by being told that they’re seeking “classified information” or had their outfit insulted to avoid the topic. Most people don’t ask and just assume that there’s Something Gay Afoot.

In between practices, wrestling and whatnot, Fandango is frequently seen thinking, chuckling to himself and scribbling notes that he keeps hidden. He’s excitedly thinking of ideas for choreography. This is becoming less of an entrance and more of a grand performance that starts at the top of the ramp and ends after some stuff in the ring. His ideas are only getting bigger as Tyler gets better at dancing.

And Tyler’s been seen muttering to himself while bobbing his head to an absent beat and one time Aiden English saw him talking on the phone while walking a loose box-step by a vending machine in an empty hallway.

They both avoid discussing it directly backstage when others are around because Dango doesn’t tend to realise how loud he gets when he’s enthusiastic.

* * *

Shane McMahon obviously knows about their plan because he had to approve it. He's familiar with Fandango's past and when they asked if they could do something like that with Breezango, he was all for it. He’s also been an enabler for it. As Fandango’s ideas are getting bigger and Tyler’s skills are getting better, Shane’s been dropping hints about possible costuming and pyro. And soon they have a spot at SummerSlam.

 

So it’s about a month away and they’ve been pretty non-stop, riding on the excitement of finally getting to show off what they’ve been working on.

They struggle to find time to get more practices in between making episodes of the Fashion Files, arranging details for their entrance, planning out matches for their feud with the Usos, and travelling, etc. but they make it work and have the moves mostly down without anyone finding out about their plans.

They’ve even gotten to try out the routine on a ramp and ring without anyone around thanks to Shane giving them private use of the WWE Performance Centre a couple times at night.

* * *

On the day their new costumes arrive, they get their booking for Smackdown Live for the next week and find it a little weird that they’re going to be getting an opportunity to challenge for the tag team titles the week before SummerSlam. They assume that they’ll lose that match and something will happen after it to lead to a blow-off match at the PPV or something and don’t really question it too much.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, Shane approaches Breezango and the Usos while they’re talking through and miming out some spots for their match. He’s not usually the one to tell them results/storyline stuff but whatever, this is happening.

He opens by saying that management has noticed improvement in Breezango recently.  
_Breeze and Dango had been so wrapped up in learning their entrance routine that they hadn’t even noticed how much their wrestling fluidity and tag team cohesion had been affected by them dancing in secret on the regular._  
Because their wrestling has been impressive lately, and how over the Fashion Files have made them, they have decided to have Breezango win the tag team titles before SummerSlam.

 

The Usos congratulate them and express their excitement for their hard work finally landing them a pair of titles. They promise to put on a match that’ll make the audience wonder why they’re getting it for free on weekly television instead of a pay-per-view. They pause with a realisation and then ask why this isn’t happening at the PPV.

Shane explains that the plan at the PPV seems to be that that’s when they’re going to present Breezango for the first time as champions and put on a spectacle defending their new belts in the rematch.

 

Breezango are over the moon and they hug for ages after Shane leaves. Like possibly too long. The Usos interrupt and remind them that they now have way more work than they did before now that the title’s changing hands.

They already planned on putting on a great match because they wanted a good lead-in to their first-ever SummerSlam main card match but now they have to rearrange some of the spots for narrative flow and figure out how they’re going to pose with and hold the belts that will set them apart from other champions when they win.

 

They get everything sorted out by the time they’re supposed to go in. It’s the middle of the card and things are going pretty much to plan and they cover up anything that may have been less intentional. The Usos' performances helps keep their heads in it. The crowd is into it and loving all the twists and turns. And when they finally win, they get the biggest pop of their lives. Breeze gets a bit choked up when they get handed the belts.  
Even though they've held them loads of times as props, they were never theirs and all his time with Fandango had led to this. They earned this.  
Before he got too caught up and broke character, Fandango grabbed him and spun him around in a hug. Then they paraded around the ring showing off their belts, excited and surprised to have won them both in and out of character.

 

The internet is buzzing about this surprise victory; #Breezango is trending worldwide for the first time (and hopefully not the last); their social media accounts were non-stop. As much as they wanted to ride the emotional high of the win and the audience’s cheers all week, there was only 4-5 days left before SummerSlam. They had all their dance moves down, their costumes were perfect and Shane was dealing with all the technical stuff but they had to make some last-minute changes to take into account that they’d have to show off their titles and sort out with the Usos how they were going to top themselves for their rematch.  

 

Once they ironed out the last details, they just have to wait. They’re ready.  
But like what if they're not?  
They’re not worried about the match. They know that the Usos are going to make them look amazing in the ring with a well-paced match and good storytelling. Plus their outfits are stunning.  
But their entrance - what if they heck it up when their partner's doing their best and depending on them to do their best too? Neither wants to admit it to the other.  
Fandango always seems pretty cool and collected, he doesn't want to start freaking out and stressing Breezy out too, especially since he wanted this from the start.  
Tyler's used to putting up facades to mask emotions and doesn't want to seem like he's backing out on the idea he came up with, not when Fandango got so excited about doing this. Both seem to just try to reassure the other (but mostly themselves) without coming off like it's what they need.

* * *

It’s the night of SummerSlam, a few matches in. Behind a curtain that was drawn during the match before theirs, Tyler and Dango got in place for when they would start their dance. They stood in the dark, foreheads together as they psyche themselves and each other up to enter for the first time ever as the WWE Tag Team Champions. They've made it this far and they're going to show the audience the most beautiful entrance in all of wrestling history (probably) with two of the world's most beautiful people (definitely).

The wrestlers returning up the ramp from the previous match didn’t seem to notice them. The Usos got in place to start their entrance before the commercial break and were surprised to see Breezango already there and dressed so damn good for people who didn’t know they’d be winning the tag titles.

Before leaving, the Usos reassure them that they’d do fine and not to worry, thinking they were only anxious about entering their biggest pay-per-view match as tag team champions, completely unaware of the months of planning that’s led to their entrance.  

 

Minutes later, their team name is announced and the curtain slowly parts as the music starts. It’s not their usual music. It has elements of the tune of Fandango’s theme and occasionally has the beat/instrumentals of Tyler’s in there. It’s smooth and starts off slow.

The audience hesitates since they don't know whether they want to interrupt this already gorgeous display as they move fluidly with one another in their new costumes. Breeze and Dango are a bit anxious about that but as soon as the first pyro hits, the audience gets into it, clapping along sometimes and definitely cheering.

It's very intimate at many points and they often switch who is in masculine and feminine roles. Like in Blades of Glory but handsomer, more straight-up dancing and less no-homo. There are a few comedy bits of course but it's mostly dazzling. More dazzling than Fandango or Tyler Breeze had ever been individually. Everything came together and made for a spectacular entrance worthy of WrestleMania.

They may have also kissed at the very end. The cameras made that pretty ambiguous but Tyler was dipped quite low and the crowd noise escalated to new extremes.

 

They would retain their tag team championships.


	3. The Bus Stop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Breeze falls asleep on Fandango on a bus (AU where they haven't met yet)

Work’s been pretty mundane for Fandango lately. Been phoning it in since he hasn’t had a storyline or even TV time in ages. Mostly jobbing on house shows to boost the newer guys.

He’s taking a bus from the airport to wherever he was told he had to be this week. It was right on the bus line so he might as well save money. It’s not like he’d get a ton of people recognizing him.

The bus is packed and about to leave, but not before one last person makes it on the bus before it leaves and takes the last empty seat right next to him. Neither of them seemed pleased about it and they didn’t make eye contact at all (obviously, because it’s a bus).  

About ten minutes into the ride, Dango got distracted from picking the next song to play when the stranger next to him fell asleep on his shoulder.

The stranger was pretty and he didn’t think much about him until it came time for him to push the button for his stop. Despite Dango’s gentle nudging and words, he remained completely asleep. A few people got off at the stop and the bus carried on.

Fandango accepted that he couldn’t really go anywhere until his neighbour woke up. He wasn’t exactly running late. He’d probably still be able to catch a bus back and make it on time, and in the meantime he could listen to some more music.

Somewhere into the sixth song, the bus driver shoos them off the bus. It was the end of the line.

* * *

The bus drives away after they get off and they both go to their phones to check when the next bus would be going the other direction. No mobile internet. Fandango hears a sudden “FUCK” shortly after the other guy darted to the list of bus times.

He asks how long until the next bus and the response is “At least an hour,” in a bitter tone. Dango tries to sort of make conversation by jokingly complaining about how late he’s going to be for work. This starts Pretty Boy into a flurried monologue about how he was going to be late for his first day of his new promotion that he’s worked five years to get and how he can’t even call because there’s no cell reception. Then he turned to face Fandango and started getting confrontational “None of this would’ve happened if you had woke me up-”

Fandango stopped him to defend himself before he went further because he _did_ try to wake him up before pushing the button. And obviously it didn’t work. Then Dango, being really clever, tells him to call his boss anyways and take a screencap so it’ll show when he tried calling and the fact that there’s no cell service.

After he did that, he sat down on the shitty metal bus stop bench and sighed; somewhat calmer knowing he’s done everything he can until the bus comes back.

“I’m Tyler by the way,” sounding almost like an apology

“I’m _Fandango_ ” (said a bit like the ridiculous way he does in wrestling but not as drawn-out)

“Are you a stripper? Because that’s definitely a stripper name. C’mon, what’s your _real_ name?”

Fandango chuckles and passes his ID card to Tyler “I don’t strip professionally.”

* * *

The rest of the hour felt shorter when they started finding stuff in common and they end up laughing and talking until their bus shows up.  

On the bus they save their numbers into each other’s phones as “Fandango (not a stripper)” and “Tyler from the bus stop”.

They soon find out that they’re getting off at the same stop suddenly as they both push the button at the same time.

When they get off the bus Fandango asks Breeze where he’s headed and they’re surprised to find that they’re going to the same place. Upon piecing things together Fandango realises that Tyler is the new NXT call-up that he embarrassingly didn’t remember. He’d been going through the motions at work and wasn’t really paying attention. Tyler still acts (exaggeratedly) shocked at the idea that he could be forgotten.

* * *

Tyler is finally reporting in for his first day on the main card when Fandango steps in and tells the boss that he got the directions mixed up and got them lost, explained how they couldn't call to let them know etc., and took responsibility for everything. It was mostly the truth and Tyler produces his phone from his pocket to back it up.

Tyler opts to ignore the warm feeling in his chest when Fandango smiles at him when they make eye contact during his discussion.

Neither of them get in trouble.

* * *

 Flash forward a couple years later:  
  
Breezango win the biggest match of their careers to earn tag team championships. Foreheads together and arms around each other, Tyler reminds his Dango “None of this would’ve happened if you had woke me up at our stop”


	4. The Bar One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Breeze gets the handsomest stranger in the bar to pretend to be his boyfriend for a little bit (in an AU where they haven't met)

Tyler is getting hit on by a rather insistent chick who is clearly drunk - not that he’s particularly less drunk, but definitely less… straight.

Since he’s quite uninhibited and not particularly clear-headed, he just goes with the first idea that comes to mind. Instead of just saying that he’s gay, like a normal person would, he says he’s dating someone. And after a brief look around the bar, he proceeds to go up to the handsomest guy in the room and quickly asks him if he could kiss him for show to get this chick to leave him alone.

Breeze doesn’t even get to the part where he was planning to bribe him with drinks for the rest of the evening. He doesn’t even look in the direction of the lady before dipping Tyler low and kissing him dramatically like they’re in an old movie. Tyler comes out of it feeling considerably more drunk than before.

Before they had time to really process that, they were torn out of the moment as they heard an approaching voice excitedly shout “Oh my god, Fandango! You never said you were dating anyone!?”

They both look over at her, then to each other with an unspoken "oh fuck" as they realize they’ve gotten themselves into some sort of shit.

* * *

Minutes later, Breeze and Fandango are being bombarded with questions. They sort of improvise a story about how they haven't been together very long and they hadn't really told anyone since Fandango's been on the road so things hadn't really gotten serious enough to tell people etc. etc.

They bounce ideas off each other very naturally. She accepts this and leaves them to “spend some time together” and immediately goes to text some of her friends to tell them that Fandango’s dating a really pretty guy (and also that Fandango’s a ridiculous ham for dipping this boy at a bar).

* * *

When she's gone, Tyler and Fandango just break down laughing for a while about all the shit that just happened. They get new drinks and start piecing together what they know about each other based on the previous exchange.

"Your name is Tyler?"

"Yeah... And you? Fandango can't seriously be your real name"

"Named after my father. _Are you insulting Papa Dango_? "

Tyler doesn't ask whether or not Fandango was messing with him and instead changes the topic to ask why Fandango travels so much.

Tyler kind of backpedals once he pieces together that he's WWE Superstar, Fandango, and apologises that he didn't recognize him out of costume sooner. He suddenly feels more self-conscious about pretty much making out with him like half an hour ago. 

Before he gets thinking about that too much, Fandango starts asking Breeze stuff now that he knows that Breeze is familiar with wrestling. He asks whether he’s a fan or whether he wrestles, and finds out that he’s Canadian but wrestles this side of the border.

They talk about other stuff for a while after that.

* * *

Tyler checks his phone at one point and realises the time

“Shit, it’s getting late, how long are you in town for?”

“A few days; until Tuesday, I think.”

“Do you want to hang again after the NXT show this weekend?”

“Yeah, for sure man. Here’s my number.”

* * *

An hour or so before NXT Takeover started, Fandango receives a message:

“Keep an eye out for me at the show ;)”  
“It’s Tyler btw”

Dango wouldn’t receive any reply when he asks where to look so he just watches the various areas of the audience to no avail from his seat until the show starts.

 

At one point at the end of one match, Fandango is approached and ushered to the front row spot where the camera usually pans over to famous people or notable main roster members in attendance. It’s new for him but he rolls with it.

During the commercial break, he chats with a couple audience members nearby who ask him for photos. Fandango’s sentence cut off suddenly, as the commercial break ends:   
“Hey look everyone, it’s Tyler!”

 The spotlight turned on as the music hit and it’s Tyler, from the bar, decked out in a gorgeous fur ensemble. Fandango grins as he remembers the text he’d gotten maybe an hour prior.

As Tyler enters the ring and spins himself under the bottom rope to get a good angle for a selfie, he turns away from his phone and winks directly at Fandango in the front row.

Fandango has butterflies in his stomach.

_…To be continued?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment me know if you want me to write another chapter for this. It'd be set in the day between the bar and the NXT show and lead into them meeting up after the show ;)


End file.
